This invention relates to the positioning of magnetic fields in or around ferromagnetic tubes for applications relating to transformers, other inductive device and to the containment of charged particles.
Inclosed magnetic fields are currently produced or contained utilizing the Rowland Ring principle, the magnetic bottle, the magnetic mirror and the Tokamak or torodial wound hollow torus. The Rowland Ring principle is used extensively in the production of core and shell type transformers.
It is the object of my invention to provide an improved transformer by reducing the core weight.
It is another object of my invention to reduce stray magnetic fields emanating from an inductive device and the effect of stray external magnetic fields on an inductive device.
It is another object of my invention to provide improved inductive devices by reducing flux leakage.
It is another object of my invention to provide a simplified method of containment and ordering of charged particles.
The aforementioned and other objects of this invention are achieved by the utilization of ferromagnetic tubular construction, with current carrying conductors, wound on the tube or core. These conductors are insulated from the core and other conductors [insulation not shown in the drawings]. When an electric current passes through a conductor wound on the outside of a ferromagnetic tube that is long, 7 or more times the diameter, the resultant magnetic field will be on the inside of the tube. With two end caps and a center post of a ferromagnetic material added and with electric current passing through a conductor, wound on the center post, a magnetic field will be produced on the outside of the tube.
When an electric current passes through a conductor wound on the outside of a ferromagnetic tube that is short, 1xc2xd or less times the diameter, a magnetic field will be produced on the outside of the tube. With two end caps and a center post of ferromagnetic material added and with electric current passing through the conductor on the center post, a magnetic field will be produced on the inside of the tube.
When a current carrying conductor is wound on the outside of a long ferromagnetic tube, 7 or more times the diameter, the resultant magnetic field inside said tube will impose an ordered arrangement on charged particles placed inside of said tube.
The almost complete containment of the magnetic field within the magnetic tube, when said tube is short relative to the diameter and with the current carrying conductor wound on the center post, an effective current modifier or controller results.